


You sap

by lorenisnotcool



Series: RP!Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Married Dean and Cas, RP!Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. A lot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You sap

They finally got a weekend away. They had no kids to worry about. All they had to do was work on them. 

They had gotten into a huge fight the night before over if Dean still wanted to be with Castiel. Or if he even still loved him. Sam insisted they go away and work on their marriage problems, because damn. They needed it.

So they had just got finished cleaning all the pie off of them, and now they were both sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching some movie.

Dean would steal glances at Castiel, who kept shifting in his seat. Dean started noticing that Castiel was actually getting closer to him. 

And eventually they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. 

Neither of them did anything. They just sat there.

*god this is not what a married couple does.* Dean thought to himself. So he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Cas' shoulder.

He was so nervous. He had no clue why. It was like their entire relationship had started over. The whole weak in the knees, heart pounding, sweaty palms.

Dean felt like he was on his very first date again. 

Cas loosened up a bit and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. He brought his legs up so his were over Dean's.

Dean smiled to himself because Cas was curled on him.

Dean put his nose in Cas' hair. He smelled like kiwi and coffee.

He always smells like some sort of fruit and coffee. Dean always wondered how he did it. 

Dean eventually started kissing Cas on the top of the head. And then on the temple. Pretty much anywhere he could reach while Cas was laying on him.

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled.

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead. 

"You're so perfect." He whispered against Cas' forehead.

Cas smiled again and curled up on Dean again.

"Your hair smells so good." Dean whispered into Cas' hair.

"I probably still have whipped cream in it." Cas laughed against Dean's chest.

"Nah, I think your good." Dean smiled and kissed Cas' temple again.

Cas leaned up to look at Dean again.

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead and then on the nose. 

Cas closed his eyes and smiled and rested their foreheads together. 

"I missed this." He whispered, almost inaudible.

"I know." Dean sighed.

Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. He rubbed their noses together and laughed.

"You're such a sap." Dean laughed, leaning back into the couch. 

Cas smiled and laid his head back on Dean's shoulder.


End file.
